Power Rangers Lightning Force
by Andros180
Summary: The first of 37 chapters of the newest team of Power Rangers.
1. Storm Warning Part 1

Episode 1 - Storm Warning

Two years had passed since that horrific attack on the reporters in the convention. The investigation into the attack was carefully carried out, but due to a lack of evidence the case went cold. The reporter, Larson, was released but still under suspicion for being the source of the attack. His life as a reporter went on as normal until the story of the attack came up again due to its second year anniversary. Unknowing to him, a journalist in the studio, Wesley, knew that Larson had been interrogated for the attack and decided to print it into an article that was to be the front page headliner due to its importance.

Larson had no idea until the paper came onto his desk for review. Under normal circumstances he was to read only his story and be sure that it was presented the way he wanted it to be. But today the story of the attack caught his eye. It was short and would take no time to read. Plus he had no desire to wait until tomorrow morning to read it. The article read as follows,

_**Attack Reaches Second Anniversary**_  
Tomorrow is the second anniversary of the attack on journalists and reporters in Madison Square Garden. Our very own reporter, Larson Nebighors, was the only surviving reporter in the attack. He was questioned due to suspicion that he was the origin of the attack and subsequently released due to a lack of evidence. We remember all this week the deaths of our fellow Journalists and Reporters who died doing what they do best.  
Thank you...

_**Wesley Thornwall**_

Larson immediately jumped up in rage at Wesley. His emotions had taken over and he had no desire to stop himself. Wes was going to pay even if it meant losing his job. "Larson, your boss wants to speak with you, his doors open." The desk clerk told him as he walked by her desk. Larson had no time to react; when he heard her voice he stopped. Larson has had is eye on her for a while but has never said a word and he planned to keep it that way, for now. "He's waiting for you." She told him again. "Thank you." He told her back trying to muster up the closest thing to a real smile he could. But his emotions kept that from happening.

"Larson, please sit." His boss told him. The boss was a very well to do person. But he never showed up to work the way the journalists did. Always he would show up in a black T-shirt and brown slacks. His hair was black and it was all spiked up in about one inch spikes. He was a man in his late sixties who seemed to have had many dramatic events in his life. At least that was the only conclusion Larson could muster up because of the bosses' constant nervous twitch. His face was still quite smooth hardly any wrinkles if there are any they were unnoticeable. He was pretty well built to. But Larson understood that, due to the martial arts certificates on the wall. Some said, "Graduate of such and such academy" or "Honorary Black Belt" one even said "Licensed Martial Arts teacher." But one stood out over all others, "Graduate of Princeton, Masters Degree in Paleontology." Larson still wanted to know what the history behind that was but he never dared to ask.

"Larson is it true that you were questioned for the mass murder of Journalists?" The Boss asked him. He was standing behind his desk leaning on it with both hands, the paper under one hand, looking Larson straight in the eye. "Well, yes sir, but I don't think he had the right to publish that without my consent." Larson complained as he stood up. "I agree but I have one question. Why did you not tell me this before?" The boss asked him as they both sat down. "Well sir I know I am innocent and I saw no reason to tell anybody else about it." He explained with a fear that he might actually be fired for it. It was actually quite obvious that that was going to be the consequence because of the pink slip on his desk.

"Well Larson, I am sorry but I have no choice but to terminate your job from hear out. Do you see my issue? I cannot have a suspected mass murder working for me." "I am ordering a reprint of the paper and your good-bye letter is to be handed in to me within the hour for editing and publishing. Oh and also, that whole thing about you and the killings will be removed from the issue and never be printed." The boss told him as he handed him the pink slip off his desk. "Thank you sir and, I'm sorry." Larson told him standing up and shaking his hand. "You have no idea how hard this is for me. You have been my best worker for as long as I can remember and I hate to let you go like this. But there are a few men here that would like a word with you when we're done here." The boss told him.

"Well since we are no longer tied by that whole employer, employee relationship may I call you by your professional name rather than sir?" Larson asked looking down at the name plate on the desk. "You sure can. That way when we meet from here on out you won't still call me sir." They both chuckled. "Oh, and just to let you know, I believe you had nothing to do with the attack. I think it was something bigger than just a normal human being." The boss told him as he opened the office door for him and shook his hand one more time. "Thanks Dr. Oliver." Larson said shutting the door behind him.

"Larson Allen Nebighors?" One of the two men in black coats asked him if that was his name as Larson nodded. "We need you to come with us; General Alexander Longfellow has requested a meeting with you." The men said grabbing his arms. Larson pulled away and took a few steps back only to feel Dr. Oliver's hand on his shoulder. "I know who these men are, they won't harm you and neither will the general. Trust me, I understand this seems bad but, it's your destiny I can feel it deep within me." He whispered into Larson's left ear then gave him a slight nudge toward the men. "Let's go." The men told him.

Larson arrived at the Lightning Force Headquarters in southern Manhattan. It looked like any other building but it had almost a sickening feeling to it every time he looked up at it. Almost as if the building itself was evil. The car he climbed out of had flags on the hood and the trunk lids. Each sported the initials "LF" Short for "Lightning Force". It was a black limousine that seemed almost presidential on the outside but it was dark and dirty inside. They took him inside into the main lobby of the building. It was magnificent. The staircase up to the second floor was glass and the hand rail was inlayed with gold. The elevator was glass on all sides, floor and all. In the door of the elevator was almost a ghostly image of the Lightning Force Logo which was obviously done with high tech lasers. All Larson could think about at that moment was how much money this building must have cost to have constructed.

They took him up in the elevator still holding his arms tightly. He knew it was their job to enforce the law on a suspected criminal. Then it occurred to him that the only reason they could have to bring him in a second time was they must have found some evidence that he was guilty. He knew he had done nothing, but also, it is extremely well known you don't fight evidence if it Lightning Force that is presenting it against you, because you will loose. He figured he was going to die in a few years. The general was going to try a public vote for condemnation and by pass the legal system that way they could just set a date, throw him in prison for a few years and sentence him to death row. This gripped the heart of Larson so tightly that he almost broke down in the elevator. He also knew that LF Prison is maximum security and notoriously the worst prison in the world. Many former laws that SPD had in effect were now gone. This means torture of inmates is now legal. "Let's go." They told him pulling him out of the elevator and shoving him across the hall into a dark room.

The door slammed shut behind him. The only light was dim and filtering through a dying fireplace. It felt incredibly warm in the room but Larson wasn't sure if that was just his nerves because he was scared or if it was actually warm in the room. He could feel his heart beat without even touching his chest. He was sure he was in serious trouble. It occurred to him that something was blocking the fireplace from his view so he stepped aside to see the silhouette of a large chair. The color and actual dimensions of it were unknown due to the darkness in the room but it became obvious that there was somebody in the chair. The person was holding a pipe and was dressed in dark clothing but everything else blurred due to the darkness. "Larson Allen I presume?" The person in the chair was obviously a man, the voice was distinctly male. The voice was deep and sharp, almost haunting. Sounded like a slight accent but to slight to tell where from. Larson answered him and took a step forward only to run into a small glass table and knock some books onto the floor. Larson froze, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He briskly apologized for the mistake and began to feel around on the floor with his hand for the fallen books.

"Don't worry about those." The voice came again from the chair. This time a match struck and was used to light the pipe which was shortly followed by the lighting of an oil lantern beside the chair. It lit part of the room but the room was to big for the little lamp to light it all. Enough was lit to allow Larson to see a picture that was on the table he had run into. He looked close and recognized the people in the photo. It was General Longfellow and his son Justin whose life was sadly ended in the strange attack. "You were brought here by my orders, you need not be afraid." The general told him as he stood up out of his chair.

Larson stood at attention. He knew how to stand and salute due to his time spent at Military School. The general relieved him from his stance and Larson asked where he would go after this meeting. "It all depends on your behavior and your decision." The general told him. "I am so sorry about your son; I understand what losing someone so close is like. My baby brother died when he was four from pneumonia, I loved him so much." Larson told him looking back down at the picture. "Well, it hurts even to this day but in the position of power that I am, I had no time to grieve for my son. But thank you for your kind thoughts." Alexander said to him as he lit two more lamps that finished lighting up the room.

"Now I have a compromise for you. You were, and still are, under suspicion for the killing of all the people at Madison but I don't believe you did it." The general told him offering him a seat. The general turned his big chair and Larson sat in a little office chair. "I have not revealed my suspicions yet to the rest of the base so you will be the first to know. I have found a secret 'Space Base', if you will that I believe is the source of the attacks. The base is on the far side of the moon." The general pulled out some photos from beside his chair in a cardboard tube. "This is a photo of the dark side of the moon as taken from one of our satellites that orbits mars." The general showed him the photos of a base hidden within a crater in the moon. Larson asked if he was off the hook and the general answered. "Only with me. Everyone else still suspects you." The general told him abruptly while offering Larson a cigar which he turned down.

"Now, this is the big one. I want you to be the new leader of the Squad one force. Its a little sudden, I understand, but you're perfect." He complemented Larson on his looks and his Military Traning from school. "I won't accept no for an answer." The general said shaking Larson's hand. All Larson could do was smile and accept. "You will not be revealed until tomorrow." The general told him. "You may stay here in the base."

It was morning. Larson awoke in a white room where he had fallen asleep that last night. The base was huge but beautiful. He awoke to the sound of an alarm. The intercom was crowded with voices but one was clear. It said, "All Squads to deployment bay." Larson knew he was going to be part of the team but he had no idea when. He figured he should go anyway. So he got dressed quickly and ran through the halls following the signs to the deployment bay where he over herd the squad's briefing.

"Cadets, today is a glorious day for Lightning Force. Squad 1 will have a new leader by the end of the week and you will all welcome him with open arms." The general told them. They all began to bicker and murmur to each other not understanding why they need another leader. Larson's mind went off into another direction; he began to notice the layout of the command center.

It was busy, hundreds of people constantly moving. They were all wearing black uniforms that had the Lightning Force badge in front and on the right sleeve. The main computer had two covered slots. Larson figured they were missiles that needed two people with keys to launch them. The room was painted a dark grey but the control panels were a dark blue.

Suddenly the real alarm sounded with a quick flash of a red beacon in the command center. "Terri and Searria, you are to scout out the area. Go now!" The general pointed to the Mobile Tech Lab. Larson watched as the two jumped into the black hummer. The Mobile Tech Lab was a normal hummer except for all the radio antennas on the hood. Larson walked into the command center only to come face to face with more security. Larson shouted to the General and he told them to let him go.

"Sir what is happening?" Larson asked looking at the monitors. The general explained that the same reading that was given off during the attack two years ago is suddenly back and in the heart of the city. "I should go." Larson said turning to walk out. He was determined to help. "No!" The general yelled. "You are to go back to your quarters until you are called." If Larson had no sense at all he would have yelled in the general's face. "Yes sir." Larson replied. The general had no idea of what Larson was contemplating. He decided to start heading back then leave without permission. He realized he has no badge so he won't be allowed clearance back. But just then the door opened to the exit bay and Larson took advantage of what he thought could be his only chance.

Terri and Searria finally arrived at the scene only to find a man standing in the middle of the street. He was tall and skinny. His whole body was draped with armor and chains and his cape fluttered back and forth in the wind. He stood in a shadow of unknown origin. And the weapon he carried on his back could easily be compared to Excalibur. "Who crosses me?" The man cried out in anger. "Lightning Force Police you're under arrest." Terri said pulling out her badge. "You are to come peacefully for questioning." Searria yelled out almost finishing Terri's sentence. The man uttered a small groan then a disturbing chuckle. "Isn't it so sad that Lightning Force will fall quicker than it began?" The man lifted his head and showed them his face. "I am Weston Hawthorn, and you shall come peacefully." He told them staring them both down like a hawk stares at its prey. "And if we don't?" Terri reluctantly spoke; she had never seen somebody who was willing to talk to Lightning Force Police in that manner. "You will face your worst nightmare." Weston lifted his right fist in front of his chest. He then cried out,

"Diamond Thunder Power! Diamond Ranger!"

The two looked at each other in shock. They never imagined that after the fall of SPD or "The Battle of Delta" as it soon became known, that ranger powers had survived. But he was no normal Power Ranger. His suit was a dark grey. His cape was still on his back and his helmet was the same color. His whole suit was covered in lightning and his gloves were black. "You must relinquish your powers!" Terri shouted to him as he lifted his hand and chuckled. "You will wish you had never confronted me." He told them as he shot a bolt of silver lightning from the palm of his hand. It traveled almost instantly and crashed into the chest of both Terri and Searria sending them both flying backwards onto the pavement. Terri subsequently lost consciousness but only briefly and Searria scraped up her arm.

"Your lives are worth nothing to me." Weston told them as he walked up toward the two cadets still lying on the ground in pain. "Its time for Lightning Force to feel my eternal wrath." Weston said stretching out his hand once again; only his time to deliver the shot that would kill the two cadets. Suddenly out of nowhere, a shout. Weston was caught off guard and turned to look just as Larson tackled him to the ground.

It was in this moment that some unexpected help arrived. Larson's former boss Dr. Oliver showed up on the scene. He opened a case and revealed Power Coins. "You three must use these if you want any chance of survival!" He removed the coins from the case and tossed them through the air to the two cadets and Larson. "The powers inside those coins will be enough to hold him off." Dr. Oliver told the three that the powers must be energized by an electrical impulse. The two cadets stood and looked at each other then looked at the coins but Larson knew what was coming. He braced himself for the shock of his life.

Weston stood and prepared to fire again. His hand was stretched out as far in front of him as he could possibly get it and he fired the shot again. Larson stood his ground and held the coin in front of him allowing the coin to take the impact. The two cadets had jumped out of the way and watched in horror. Larson disappeared in a cloud of smoke and fire. Weston stood laughing. "Fool, he stood no chance." Weston laughed even harder until he herd a shout from inside the cloud. "Red Lightning Saber!" Larson dashed out from inside the cloud of smoke. He was no longer just a normal human. He was the Red Lightning Ranger. Weston felt his heart sink to his feet as he watched in horror. He drew his weapon to combat Larson and the swords clashed in a shower of sparks.

The battle raged for a few minuets then Larson showed his true strength. He gave a direct blow to the chest of Weston. Weston's sword dropped to the ground and he knew he had lost this battle. "Your power will not be enough to save you!" Weston declared as he stood up to aim two shots one at each remaining cadet. "You want me to fire." Weston said realizing that Terri and Searria also have powers that just need charging. As Weston lowered his hand, 

Larson came in again with a crippling blow to the back. The hit exploded in another shower of sparks plus slashed his cape in half. "Hold up your power coins!" Larson shouted shooting a beam of lightning from his sword at each of the two coins.

End of Storm Warning Part 1


	2. Storm Warning Part 2

The battle had been raging for quite some time and a new development had occurred that had not been foreseen. And to some, it was not a welcome change. Weston Hawthorn was an unexpected threat that nobody was prepared to deal with. His powers have not been matched in any past enemy. But the worst of all, he is a Ranger! His heart is evil and his mind corrupted. The world goes black in his presence and the elements seem almost to obey his every thought.

Larson has proven to be a much more pivotal part of the Lightning Force team than anyone wants to admit. He has drafted himself into the force with fervor that none have seen before. But the most shocking of all is the Ranger Powers that he has activated.

Storm Warning Part 2

"Hold up your power coins!"

Larson shouted shooting a beam of lightning from his sword at each of the two coins. The two cadets, Terri Johnson and Searria Mountain looked at each other in shock as the two of them stand to their feet with the coins outstretched in front of them in an almost automatic response.

The scene around the two cadets was as surreal as they come. The area was littered with flames from the presence of the Diamond Ranger. Trees, grass, buildings and in some horrific cases, people were entirely engulfed in flames. A piece of flaming debris was falling from rooftops in shards. The street looked like a war zone that had been fought for decades, but in reality only a short time ago the street was littered with happy shoppers and moving cars. But the reality now is that the power coins were fully charged. Beams of yellow and blue lightning swarmed the two cadets in a dramatic light show. One so bright that even the Diamond Ranger had to shield his eyes. In an instant the lightning shot straight into the air and disappeared.

"So where is your power now?"

Weston taunted as he stretched his hand out to fire at the cadets.

"Diamond Thund….."

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ground on which the cadets and Weston stood. The lightning crashed through the heads of the two cadets, passed throughout their bodies and traveled into the ground.

The whole square was in flames, Larson and Weston had been knocked to the ground by the immense force of the blast and the smoke was so thick that the air was unbreatheable.

Larson began to stand only to feel a tremendous amount of pressure on his chest pinning him to the ground. The eerie sound of chains and the feeling of a sword to his throat made him realize that Weston had beaten him to his feet and gained the upper hand on him.

"God, when did I fail to realize that the Power I take for granted could become my greatest hindrance?"

Weston exclaimed as the smoke continued to clear. The cadets Terri and Searria stood helpless as Weston threatens to cut their new friends throat.

"Your new powers are splendid. But the power of lightning is not a threat to Thunder. Lightning only lasts for a short moment in time but thunder seems to last for an eternity."

Weston makes a bold statement to lift up his own spirit and to tear down the will of the new rangers. He peers down at his victim, Larson, and then looks up to his new adversaries. Terri, the Blue Lightning Ranger and Searria, the Yellow Lightning Ranger stand shoulder to shoulder in a blaze of newfound glory only to appear helpless against Weston's power. Larson squirms a little underneath Weston's foot.

"You forgot one thing about lightning."

Larson said knowing full well that his next words could be his last. Many thoughts run through his mind all at once. How can he get out? Should he even try? Will his new suit protect his throat if Weston decides to end it all? He decides to go ahead and try.

"You were right that lightning is short and thunder is long lasting. But thunder is just a sound, it has to real effect. Lightning is a true form of centered power."

"Silence!"

Weston screamed pushing his sword deeper against Larson's throat.

"I don't know where you came from, or where you gained this power, but one thing is for certain. You are a Power Ranger. Your life is not intended to be one of pain, sorrow, and destruction. You came here for a reason and I know it was not to destroy us. Why did you come?"

Larson used a completely different tactic than he had originally intended. Playing with the emotions of the most evil man in the universe was not the move to make.

"Shut up before I destroy you!"

Weston was appearing a little shaken by the whole conversation. This was the moment that Larson decided to escape the death grip of Weston's sword.

"Lightning will be the end of you!"

Larson yelled the statement that should have killed him. And in that moment summoned the powers that were inside him.

"One more thing to remember Weston, lightning is a powerful source of electricity and your armor, metal, highly conductive."

In that moment, Larson's whole body began to spark. The sword sparked a few times and suddenly, Red Lightning shot out of Larson's body, and followed the sword up into Weston's hand. The power overwhelmed Weston. He stumbled back as the lightning surrounded his head and entered through his eyes. Stumbling back in pain, he screamed, dropping his sword to the ground and grabbing his face. Larson stood in amazement at the power contained within him. When the lightning disappeared Weston stood still, holding his head in his hands. He breathed deeply and eerily. When he raised his head, his face was distorted, twisted as if mangled in a machine. He looked up in fury and without speaking a word he left, beamed out by his ship.

End Storm Warning Part 2


End file.
